Using a reception device that receives digital television broadcasting signals, a service in which an application program executed in linkage with AV content such as a digital television program is acquired from a server that is connected to the Internet and then executed is expected to be distributed. For this reason, a technology for realizing a hybrid service in which such broadcasting is combined with communication has been discussed (for example, Patent Literature 1).
In addition, realization of a hybrid service of broadcasting and communication provided in such a way that, when a terrestrial broadcast is received via a CATV network of a satellite communication network, rather than being directly received, control signals synchronized with signals of such a broadcast are transmitted has been discussed, however, it is currently difficult to realize the service unless facilities of existing CATV networks, satellite broadcasting networks and dedicated terminals are renovated.